


Lost In Your Eyes

by swollenstyles



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Niam - Freeform, Past Abuse, Self-Hatred, larry stylinson - Freeform, maybe smut, self harm maybe, zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swollenstyles/pseuds/swollenstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has had a dark past, full of ugly relationships, and self hatred. Louis has had a past full of homophobia and hate from those around him. When they both meet one night in a pub, Harry with a grey cloud over his head and Louis, the sun fighting its way through, something clicks and locks. Will Harry be able to let his guard down enough to let Louis in? Or will he remain in his own darkness and sadness forever?</p><p>(Also available on Wattpad http://www.wattpad.com/35138040-lost-in-your-eyes-larry-stylinson-chapter-1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV

 

"Umm, just a beer..." I say to the bartender. It's a Friday night and since I'm alone I can't drink much if I want to go home at any point tonight. Normally I'm with Ed and Maria, and since Maria doesn't drink she's always our designated driver. Tonight though, I just don't feel like... talking. "Thanks" I mutter as the bartender hands me a beer.

Suddenly I hear loud laughing and talking from across the room; not that it's unusual. This is a pub for fuck sakes, but this laugh is a boys, and it's infectious and contagious. It almost brings a smile to my face. Almost. As the laughter continues I grow curious as to who could be that happy and... loud. I look over my shoulder in an attempt to find this loud, happy, laughter filled boy. My eyes quickly land on a group of about eight people. One in particular stands out; the one with the contagious laugh. He's in the midst of telling what looks to be a very dramatic story. His arms are waving around and his facial expression excited. Aside from his seemingly bubbly personality and body language, he has to be the cutest boy I've ever seen.

Yes, I'm gay. No, not everyone is okay with it. I've learned that much, but I've also learned not to care anymore. The group erupts into laughter and the boys eyes brighten as he continues whatever it is he is talking about. His hair is a messy mix between a quiff and a fringe. I quickly turn around when I notice I've been staring. There's no way he's gay anyways. Even if he was, I don't want relationship. I'm shit at them and not like he'd want to date me anyways. I quickly finish my beer and glance at the clock, 9:32pm. I could have another one or two...

 

Louis' POV

 

"Alright see ya later mate" I say as I give James a quick hug as he heads out with everyone else. They offer to drive me home as well but I feel like having a few more drinks. I don't go out often so when I do I make the most of it. I look at the clock and notice it's only 9:57pm. Hmm, thought it was later than that. I walk over to the bar and plop down into a seat.

"One whiskey please!" I say cheerfully to the bartender. I glance to my right and see a cute lad beside me looking quite glum. Why does he look so sad? Did his girlfriend break up with him? I doubt it, the young guy is far to cute! Maybe he's just lonely...

"Hey cutie what's making you so sad?" I question.

"Nothin'" he mutters, barley audible.

"Now that's the fattest lie I have EVER heard! You can do better than that" I tease as the bartender hands me my whiskey. I see half a smirk cross his face as he replies in a teasing tone.

"Why of course nothings wrong good sir. How may I help you?" I smile.

"That's better! Louis Tomlinson" I introduce reaching out to shake his hand. I see him slightly move away as I reached my hand towards him but think nothing of it. Maybe he just doesn't like people.

"Harry Styles" he says after a moment of hesitation and shakes my hand. I smile brightly at him.

"Harry Styles, I like it!!" I exclaim and take a sip of my whiskey. He opens his mouth to comment but closes and shakes his head and turns back to his beer. He is quite the attractive lad, very pretty eyes, perfect hair, incredibly fit. I bet he's got a girlfriend. I learned a long time ago not to get my hopes up, more people are straight than not. Now, normally I don't bring up loved ones or anything like that because it can be a touchy subject but I've had a few beer and a third of a whisky so my filter isn't working to full capacity at the moment.

"I bet an attractive lad like yourself has a lovely lady waiting at home eh?" He lets out a scoff and rolls his eyes

"Girls are overrated." Hmm, maybe I was wrong.. I hum in agreement.

"And guys?" I question. He shrugs before letting out a quiet.

"Better." I smile broadly and clap him on the back, nearly making him jump out of his own skin but I pay no mind to it.

"Nothin' to be ashamed of! I'm not!" Harrys' head snapped towards me at that.

"You're..."

"Gay?" I offer after a moment. He nodded uncertainly "Yup! And proud! You should be too..." He gave me a weird look before facing away again. Okay maybe he isn't proud... but why not? I mean Liam, Niall and I are all gay and we aren't ashamed. I mean, I know a lot of people don't like it but, it is what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter! So I know this is short I'm sorry but this is more a ""need to know"" chapter... anyways I hope you all like it please tell me what you think because I'm just curious! I wrote this over a year ago so I know my writing skills aren't that great I'm very sorry, once you get to Chapter 4 I find it increases. Okay I'll go now since this note is getting long. Anyways thank you all for reading if you want to talk message me here (if you're even able to) or on twitter at @swollenstyles, hope you all have an amazing morning/afternoon/evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Harrys' POV

 

I glance at the clock to see it's already 11:14pm. I haven't had a drink in over an hour so I'm pretty sure I'll be okay to drive the short distance home, won't be the first time.

Louis on the other hand, has had one too many drinks and is only getting louder as the minutes pass. I find myself actually laughing at the random shit leaving his mouth. Like how he'd baked his little sister a burger out wet dog food for lunch since he was tired of babysitting her.

" 'S not m' fault!" he slurs, somehow still on the topic of the burger. "M'mum di'n't let m' go out wit' ' friend' " I chuckle at the state he's in.

"Louis, how do you plan on getting home?" I question, merely curious.

" 'M walkin'." Walking? In this part of town; at this hour? He'll get fucking kidnapped!

"No, no, I'll drive you home" I state, attempting to sound non-chalent and not like I'm being protective over some guy I just met. 

"Whyyyyyy? 'M fine!" He yells hopping off of his stool, nearly falling over. I snort,

"You sure about that?"

"Hundred percent! 'M a four on th' drunk scale!"

"A four?" I ask amused, and he nodded enthusiastically.. He's gotta be at least an eight... but I'd go for a nine...

"Harryyyyy! Harryyyyyyyyyyy!" I'm snapped out of my train of thought by Louis yelling my name in the most adorable way ever. I shake my head, no no no don't start calling someone cute, especially not a stranger! I don't care that he's gay. Love NEVER ends good. 

"Yes Lou?" I finally answer

" 'M tired" he mumbles, leaning into my side so much I find myself nearly falling off my stool

"Okay" I say, helping him stand upright "lets go". He hums happily before leaning back into me, refusing to support his own weight.

~~~~~

After some struggling, stumbling and laughter, we're in my car and pulling out of the parking lot before I realize I've got no clue where Louis lives and in his state I don't know if he does either. 

"Umm, Louis?"

"Yes smexy?" Louis says rolling his head across the headrest to look at me. I chuckle, he must be awfully drunk to think of me as anything near attractive.

"Where's your house?" I ask hopefully

"Th' old 'partments by th' 'lementary school." It's not an exact location but Ed lived in the area when we first met; however many years ago, so I know the area pretty well. It's not the nicest place but some of the apartments are nicer than others, and all are very affordable. Ed lived in the nicer apartments so that's where I assumed Louis lived.

"Number 45" Louis says as we turn onto the road lined with apartments.

~~~~~

When I pull up to the apartment numbered 45 and I see I was correct. He lives in the nicer apartments, like Ed did. 

"Here ya go Louis, 45 right?"

"Mmhmm" he replies happily. He turns to look at me, a happy smile on his lips and I can't help but admire the way his eyes crinkle slightly...

"Thank-you Harr- *hiccup*" I can't hold back a laugh at this lovely boy sat beside me. He hiccups again and his whole tiny body moves with it. He lets out a frustrated groan but another one cuts him off.

After a few more attempted thanks and some conversation Louis' climbing out of the car. Before I can ask for a phone number or any other contact information, the door slams shut an he's making his way inside. Well at least I have an address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually not overly pleased with this chapter I feel like it was horribly written so I'll try and make up for it next time... Also next chapter is going to go more into detail with I think Louis' life, but it may end up being a filler with only a bit of info, sorry. Also sorry it's so short! Worst writing I've ever done my apologies!


	3. Chapter 3

Louis POV

I _stumble_ into the lobby of the apartment, as someone would call it, but I merely call it _happily dance_ as the alcohol makes me happy so, happily dance can easily be the equivalent of stumble in a situation like this. I decide to take the elevator since last time I was happily dancing up the stairs I woke up with a bloody nose.

When I reach the third floor, I hear everyone down in Max and Eleanor’s room. We all tend to gather there since they have the bigger couch so no one is left standing. ‘We’ consists of all my best mates from High School. Max and Eleanor have dated since they met freshman year. Sometimes their couple-ness grosses me out but as long as they're happy that's all that matters, well at least that’s what I tell myself. Then there’s Zayn and Perrie. Zayn met Perrie through Eleanor about three years ago and become a couple after only knowing each other for about three months, they tend to keep their PDA on the low, which I'm quite grateful for. Then the final couple is Niall and Liam. Niall and Liam have been best friends since they could breathe. When they hit age 12, they seemed to get closer and closer making us all wonder, and they wondered as well... I guess the deal breaker was when I walked in on them making out on _my_ bed at my 15th birthday party. The two others that live with us are Maz and Andy. They share an apartment but are both 100% straight, although we like to joke otherwise. 

I, myself, am very gay. I happily admit that now, but I didn’t always used to. In High School, I had multiple girlfriends. I knew I liked guys but I thought homosexuality was a disease I could cure by kissing, sleeping with and just being with girls. How naïve I was... Well, I guess it didn’t help that my family is very homophobic. In my final year of High School, they found out and completely abandoned me. I came home from school and my room was full of boxes. They told me it was a sin to have me in their house any longer and I had to leave until my ‘disease’ was cured. At that point, I knew it wasn’t a disease.  I had phoned Liam and told him what happened and he and his dad had came and picked me up. It was April so they let me stay at their place for the remainder of the school year. Once the school year finished we found an apartment building that was just being re-opened after renovations and was unoccupied. The only two of our mates that didn't move in with us all is Sierra and Dylan because they had bought an apartment a year earlier together, therefore were not moving out. The rest of us decided to all move in to rooms on the same floor of the same apartment, every best friends dream right?

“Louis! You’re back about time it’s nearly midnight mate” Liam calls out as I walk by the open apartment door,

“M’ friend drove m’ home” I say, _happily dancing_ into the apartment and Liam rolls his eyes

“Well I don't know who this ‘friend’ is but I'm happy he didn’t let you walk like you typically insist. You know you could have called someone though.” Liam’s words get jumbled up with the alcohol running through my bloodstream and I just laugh it off

“Whaaatever mate, m’ goin’ t’ bed” I say heading towards our room. Since I'm on a very tight budget and Liam and Niall have an extra bedroom they offered to me. I pay them rent for the tiny room, only ‘cause it makes me feel a bit better. Not much privacy to it but they're basically brothers to me so I'm not complaining. Well, the nights when they have their, _special_ time there definitely is a bit of complaining the next day, but that’s beside the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally just about Louis and his past life and everyone around him I know but this needed to be put in somewhere... The next will be the same but about Harry and there may be another like this in a bit about Louis but I'm not sure!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV 

After I drop Louis off, I head towards my own house. My family bought it for me here in London because I refused to move back in with them after everything happened. I’m still ashamed, although they tell me none of it was ever my fault I don't believe them. How could it not have been? I’ve always been a nuisance to them and nothing but. My parents still live in Holmes Chapel but my sister Gemma lives on the other side of London so we meet up for lunch the odd time every few months, but I rarely have her over, I prefer to be alone.

I wasn’t always like this, I used to be a fun lad who played footie terribly with his mates and kissed girls and went to parties and had fun. It all changed when I realized I didn’t ever feel anything when I kissed girls, but if the cute boy in my class said my name, I got butterflies. I didn’t think there was much wrong with liking boys, girls did so why couldn’t I? That was until day at lunch Sam, one of the jocks, knocked a kid out in the school parking lot for “trying to kiss him.” Everyone treated him as a hero because “being a faggot was disgusting” and “a sin”. After that I did everything I could to prove I was straight.

When my parents noticed how weird I was acting, they started questioning me. When they asked me if I was gay, I got defensive and screamed about how disgusting that is and asked why they would ever ask me that. I expected them to agree with me but my mother looked appalled and demanded to know who had fed me such garbage. When I told her that’s what everyone at school said, she was furious. She spent months trying to show me that there was nothing wrong with being gay but the image of the boy laying in the parking lot, bloodied face and torn clothes, not moving, was already burned too deep into my mind.

That summer my mom decided, it would be best to send me to and LGBTQ camp for the summer so I could see I wasn’t alone. It did work, for a while at least. I became more confident in myself and found it was ok to stare at boys a little longer.

At camp, I met... him. We got on really well and became really close and for the first time ever, I fell in love.

I slam the brakes on as a deer jumps out in front of the car and shake my head to get the memories out of my head. I’m not supposed to think about him anymore. He’s gone. Forever.

I continue to drive until I turn down my street and into the driveway. I grab my phone and bag and make my way inside my dark house, alone. Some people may find it weird that after everything I’d want to be alone all the time, but I don't like many people. I don't like physical contact. I don't like affection. Not anymore.

I make my way upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower before I get into bed. As I look in the mirror, I remember Louis. He’s so vibrant and, happy. His eyes shine a bright, ocean blue, his hair falls in a smooth fringe, and his smile emits happiness to whomever sees it. How can someone be such a ray of happiness? I sigh and undress as I step into the shower to scrub the grime of the pub and sweat and booze away, what is so special about this Louis guy? Why is _he_ so present in my mind now? He was just a drunken encounter. I step out of the shower, wrap a towel around my waist, shake some water out of my hair, and make my way into my bedroom attached to the bathroom as my cell phone begins to ring.

“Hello” I answer

 _“Hey you!”_ It’s Maria, of course _“Made it home safe I assume?”_

“Of course mother”

 _“Ha. You’re funny,”_ She remarks sarcastically as I smirk. She’s one of those people that you can never really be down around, always making sarcastic remarks and cracking stupid jokes

“Is that all you were wondering?” I ask

_“Nope!  Ed and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for supper tomorrow? We were driving around and seen a little restaurant we’ve never been to before and thought we could check it out tomorrow.”_

I hesitate a moment before agreeing. “Sure, why not”

 _“Ok awesome! We’ll come pick you up around 5:30, it seems pretty homey so I don't think it requires fancy attire,”_ she says the last bit in her horrible attempt at a British accent. Maria is originally from Canada and only moved to London about 3 years ago because she wanted a change. I chuckle as I reply,

“Ok sounds good, see you then.” We say our goodbyes and hang up. I go over to my dresser and grab a pair of boxers before throwing my towel into the laundry basket and climbing into my bed, Louis still at the forefront of my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm very proud of myself I wrote this in about an hour in total. I know the POV's change a lot with each chapter right now but that's only because I've just been getting info about Harry and Louis into here so you know their character background. The next chapter should have more h&l interaction but I'm not sure don't hold me to it, and it should have both their POV's if that it the case, let me know what you think of this chapter! Also, don't ask who him is, that will come eventually. Thanks for reading! Comments and stuff are appreciated as well as constructive critisizem! Just don't be a bitch about it! :) 
> 
> NEXT UPDATE SCHEDULED FOR NOVEMBER 9TH 2014


	5. Chapter 5

**Louis' POV**

I wake up to the usual, Niall pounding on my door yelling something about being late for work as I roll out of bed. I work as a waiter at a small restaurant called E&M’s diner that Max and Eleanor opened about two years ago and gave me a job right away due to my _amazing_ charisma skills, and don’t put me anywhere near the kitchen as it is a well known fact the I can manage to burn toast to a crisp. I check my phone and see it’s 12:13pm meaning I only have 17 minutes to get ready.

I also and see I have a text from Dylan. Dylan and I have been friends since High School, along with his girlfriend Sierra. Dylan is the only one of my mates that didn’t abandon me after I came out, and although he doesn’t agree with it and refuses to talk about it, he usually isn’t _too_ much of a dick about it. All the others get on ok with him although he’s not a huge fan of Liam and Niall he doesn’t voice it much. Andy is the only one who really doesn’t like him, or Sierra. Andy’s said many times he’d happily “pummel Dylan’s homophobic ass into the ground” and that Sierra should “learn to use her own god damn brain and think for herself”. Dylan isn’t homophobic though, he just has what I like to call a fear of the unknown.

I quickly reply to his text asking what I was up to today, explaining I was working all afternoon into the evening before going over too my closet and getting out my work clothes. I exit my room to the smell of toast and peanut butter and see Liam made me breakfast before him and Niall left for work at their daycare.

I quickly scarf down the toast, brush my hair and teeth and make my way to the lobby where Max and Eleanor are waiting so we can head off to work.

* * *

Work is a steady flow, as usual on a Tuesday afternoon. We are located near a few stores and businesses so we have a few regulars that come in during their lunch breaks, and then there’s the trickle of passer bys that are hungry. I love my job, it’s easy and I always am talking with people and having a laugh with customers. Eleanor tells me I'm the reason for most of the regulars, that they enjoy talking to me, which is why they come back. Although I argue that it’s not me at all it’s their fabulous food, she’s quite persistent that I'm the majority of the reason. I try not to let inflate my ego too much...

“Louis!” I hear Max call from a few tables over “You can take your 4:30 break.” I nod to him as I finish off my conversation with the young girl who was here for dinner with her mother. I take off my apron and put my notebook down as I make my way outside to get some fresh air. I have a 30 minute break that I usually spend sitting outside getting some fresh air, as the little restaurant can get stuffy after a few hours. I go on my phone and scroll through facebook and twitter but nothing interesting is going on.

After a few minutes, my mind drifts to last night’s events, wow I was drunk. I can't remember much other than I met a boy, who was really cute and drove me home. What was his name? Henry? Barry? I can't remember dammit. I pout when I realize I probably never see that adorable face again. I check my phone and see it’s already 4:58pm, and jump up and head back inside to resume work.

**Harry’s POV**

I sigh as the credits roll across the TV. I just finished re-watching Divergent since the first time I was so tired I ended up falling asleep and Maria insisted it was good and I had to watch it again, awake this time. I’ll admit she was right the movie was good, but I’ll need to inform her that she needs to read the book, it’s much better. I look at the clock and see its 5:08pm and Ed and Maria will be here in less than half an hour. I head off to the bathroom to wash up and get ready. I’ve been growing my hair out lately so I grab a black scarf that I use as a headband substitute and make my way to my room to get dressed. I open my dresser and get out black skinny jeans before going over to my closet to find a shirt. I decide on a purple button-up with a bunch of different black flowers covering it. I button up my shirt and walk over to my mirror to see how it looks. I look at my hair and decide the scarf isn’t needed and toss it on my bed, then I grab my rings and watch off the dresser and put them on making my way downstairs to get my shoes on. Just as I get to the bottom of the stairs, I hear a car honk indicating Ed and Maria are waiting. I throw on my black boots quickly and make my way out to their car locking the door behind me.

* * *

Ed, Maria and I arrive at the restaurant later than we planned, they tried to blame me for our tardiness but it didn’t really work since they're the ones that showed up to my house late and I was already ready. As I step out of the car I look inside the tiny restaurant, it looks like a cafe that you’d see near the woods that sells hot coco on cold December evenings, it’s nice. I also see how busy it appears to be. There are children with smiles and couples laughing and waiters chattering away with customers, it looks... cozy.

“Hey, slow poke, you coming?” Maria calls out as her and Ed walk towards the restaurant and I jog to catch up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 62 hits and 2 kudos in a week! Thank you all so much! I hope people are going to continue reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment to let me know what you think! I am going to try to update every Sunday so Chapter 6 should be up Nov 16th :) I hope there's no typos, sorry if there is!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Louis’ POV

“and that’s why I believe in Unicorns!” the three year old girl I’ve been talking to smugly finishes her explanation to me that her mother is wrong and unicorns do exist. I chuckle and rustle up her hair a tad before replying,

“That’s one persuasive explanation young lady! I just may have to side with you on this one!” she beams up at me and her mother chuckles as she gathers up her belongings,

“Yes yes Alana, how naive am I do have not believed you. Now this young man has a job to get to and we have a home to return to, get on your coat sweetie.” The mother says as she stands up and mouths to me ‘thank you’. I smile and nod to her before saying goodbye and gathering up their dirty dishes and taking them to be washed.

“Table 6” someone calls out to me as I head back towards the dining area. I push through the big wooden doors and head to table 6 getting out my notepad and pen

“Hello welcome to E&M’s diner, my name is Louis and I’ll be your server, is there anything I can get you wonderful people to drink while you wait to order?” I recite my line I say for hours on ends with ease and a smile on my face. I look up to see three people, two men and a woman. One of the guys looks very, familiar. I want to brush it off but he doesn’t seem to be someone I recognize as a past customer. As I say my name his head snaps up to look at me and well, it’s a bit of an odd look. I ignore it though while I write down the other two’s drinks before turning to him.

“Oh, um... uh just water is fine” he says, his eyes shifting back towards the table. I brush it off a bit and smile and tell them I'll bring their drinks out shortly before returning to the kitchen. On my way there, I think about where I had seen the guy before. I'm not paying much intention as I give the orders to the people in the kitchen. I call out to Eleanor that I'm heading to the washroom. I don't really need to use the bathroom but it’s bothering me that I can't remember where I know him from. I go pee anyways while I’m in there. As I was my hands, it dawns on me. That’s the guy from the pub last night! What in the hell is his name though...

I'm still deep in thought as I push open the bathroom door as someone else pulls in open and we collide into each other,

“Oops!” I hear a voice exclaim. I look up to see him... the guy from last night whose name is nowhere to be found,

“Hi” I reply chuckling a bit. He smiles a bit before taking a step back to let me pass by him. I don't move though... wow, was he this gorgeous last night? He chuckles a bit before he says,

“Fancy seeing you here” He says, blush on his cheeks. I laugh and come out of my daze a bit before replying

“Well, I work here so I should be the one saying that to you”

“True true, well Louis, I suppose you should be getting back to work should you not?”

“Yes probably, but for the life of me I cannot remember your name, I was proper smashed last night” I say honestly hoping to get his name again, sadly it doesn’t work, he just chuckles before brushing past me and into the bathroom and letting the door swing close. Well then. I scoff before returning to take orders and clean up dishes.

After the guy, as I’ve resorted to calling him, returned I took their orders and moved along to take other orders, clean up dishes and chat away with customers. Once they have gotten up and left I feel a bit disappointed. I don't even have a name to put to his face. With a pout on my face, I clear their table as my eyes land on a piece of paper. My brow furrows as I pick it up and unfold it

_Louis,_

_My name’s Harry, and I think you’re quite cute. Text me sometime?_

At the end is a phone number with an adorable smiley face. He thinks I'm cute? Really? I stuff the note into my pocket and take the dishes back into the kitchen with a smile on my face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So sorry I forgot to update yesterday! Here's the chapter, only a day late not too bad, also I haven't even started chapter 7 and school is a bitch right now so I may not update next Sunday I may be a week late sorry! I'll update ASAP though! Thank you all for reading and the kudos!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry’s POV

“Who’s that?” Maria asks wiggling her eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes,  
“Just a guy I met last night” I respond picking up one of the kids crayons that are left on the table ad doodling on the paper place mat to occupy my hands, of course though Maria doesn’t care, her curious nature interferes with not asking questions.  
“Well you seem to think he’s pretty cute don't you?” she says, it’s not really a question, more of a statement. I shrug because yeah, of course I find him cute. Who wouldn’t? He’s gorgeous, funny, cute... Maria continues to bombard me with questions, like did I see him when I went to the washroom. For some reason I tell her all about what happened, and that he doesn’t even know my name. Even though he doesn’t know my name it doesn’t bother me, he was really drunk last night. I feel a slight smile on my face when I look up to see Maria scribbling something down on a piece of paper from her purse. God only knows what she’s writing down, she may be one of my best friends but she’s an odd one for sure. 

~~~~~

After we finish eating, we each pay our part and head out of the restaurant. It’s getting late now and I really just want to go home, curl up in bed with a cuppa and go to sleep. The drive is silent aside from the radio playing quietly. Suddenly Maria speaks up,  
“By the way I left a piece of paper for Louis with your name and number on it, just thought I should tell you for when he texts you” she says nonchalantly. My head snaps up to look at her,,  
“You did what?! And what you mean ‘when he texts me’? He’d never text me, he probably threw the damn thing in the trash and is laughing with his friends about it...” I mumble the last part and Maria groans and turns around in the passenger seat to look at me.  
“You idiot, he was basically undressing you when he was taking our orders, I'm surprised he even got them right. He totally thinks you’re hot and you should go get some glasses so you can see it too.” I don't reply, I just pick at my nails for the rest of the drive, deep in thought. He did ask for my name, he was probably just being friendly. Yeah, people are only ever friendly. Because love doesn’t exist, and true friendship is rare. I'm fortunate to have two friends, but cherishing them is the most important part, because nothing stays good forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for not updating last week, I had said at the end of chapter 6 I didn't think I was going to be able to, here is chapter 7, it's REALLY REALLY short sorry I don't even think it can qualify as a chapter... but I'm gonna go work on chapter 8 now so hopefully I can put that up tomorrow! School really sucks! But only 3 weeks until Christmas break! Thank god, ok sorry for rambling, hope you enjoyed it and again sorry it's so short! I just wanted something up :)


	8. Chapter 8

Louis’ POV

I quickly stuff the note into my pocket and hurry to get the rest of the tables cleared so we can close up the restaurant. I almost drop four plates on my way to the kitchen since I'm not paying attention to my own feet; I'm too preoccupied thinking about the note. Harry... I wonder if it’s short for Harold, I wonder what his last name is... I enter the kitchen semi dazed and get an odd look from Michelle, one of the chefs. I smile at her as she shakes her head and resumes cleaning her work area. Max and Eleanor are very big on keeping all areas of the restaurant clean and tidy, and the customers always appreciate it too. I finish washing all the plates and do a once over the dining room to be sure I didn’t miss anything before hanging up my waiter apron and grabbing my jacket. I make my way to the back of the restaurant, where Max and Eleanor are doing the business things they always need to do. When I walk in Eleanor gives me an odd look.

“Who put one too many lumps of sugar in your tea?” she asks looking back down to whatever she’s working on. I scoff,

“No one! May have just gotten a cute boys number though” Eleanor raises her eyebrows as Max chuckles

“Is that so?” she asks, I nod smugly. “Well then you should text him, maybe wait until we get home though, Liam may be of more aid than me, I'm beat” I laugh and agree that yeah, Liam probably would be better than Eleanor would, at least with this. Eleanor’s more of my shopping buddy to be honest.

After about half an hour Max and Eleanor are finished everything they needed to do, we close up the restaurant and drive home. We are the last ones to get home from work as everyone else gets off normally around 5pm or 6pm. When I get to Niall, Liam and I’s apartment, they have already cooked and eaten supper as usual but there’s a plate with cling wrap over it to keep out any unwanted insects that may be lurking around. Niall and Liam are on the couch watching what looks to be Thor. I take off my shoes and jacket and make my way into the kitchen to warm up the plate of food. Liam pauses the movie and turns around on the couch that is conjoined with the kitchen,

“Hey Lou, how was work?” he asks and Niall turns around too joining the conversation.

“Good good, got a cute boys number” I say punching the numbers into the microwave and hitting start. Niall raises an eyebrow

“Good on ya mate, aren’t you not allowed to do that though? Customer policy or some shit?” I shrug, never thought much of it and neither did Eleanor or Max so mustn’t be that big of a deal

“Dunno, no one mentioned anything so I don't think so”

“Who is he?” Liam asks

“Well oddly enough he’s a chap I met at the pub last night, I ran into him in the restroom at work and for the life of me couldn’t remember his name, he didn’t tell me either but when I was clearing tables there was this note left on the table” I say as I hand Liam the note. He reads it and then passes it to Niall

“He’s got quite feminine handwriting,” Liam notes,

“Better than your kindergarten writing” I scoff and Niall laughs handing me back the note as Liam rolls his eyes.

“Well, have you texted him?” Liam asks

“Not yet”

“Get your arse in gear then, go text him. If you need help we’re here.” I grab my plate from the microwave, a fork and knife and make my way to my room, pulling my phone out of my pocket on my way into the room. I set the plate on my bedside table and proceed to type in Harry’s number.

**_Hey Harry, it’s Louis! You left your number on the table at the restaurant and well it would be quite rude of me not to take you up on the offer of texting you :D_ **

I stop there not wanting to ramble, take a deep breath and hit send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my plan for writing this last night didn't work out, but I JUST finished it so it hasn't been edited at all so sorry for any mistakes I'll edit later! Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully I'll be able to get back on track of updating regularly again!

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try to update every Sunday, no promises though!
> 
> Feel free to contact me on twitter, @swollenstyles.
> 
> You can also read Lost In Your Eyes on Wattpad! There are some authors notes ect. on Wattpad though as that is where I first posted it. Here is the link!: http://www.wattpad.com/35138040-lost-in-your-eyes-larry-stylinson-chapter-1


End file.
